


The Best Intent

by savingthegeneration



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingthegeneration/pseuds/savingthegeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Stanford Pines is a college professor who develops a relationship with one of his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Intent

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by Madson York. I hope you like it! I think it needs some editing, but I think it's okay.

“This can’t possibly be my office.” 

“I’m afraid it is, sir.” 

Ford blinked and rubbed his eyes, he was tired from not getting that much sleep last night. He had to be dreaming. Unfortunately, when he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the sight was still the same. A computer in a closet. 

Stanford turned to stare at the man next to him, the Dean of Sciences or whatever he was. Stanford was sure he would get the title soon. But, was this what he was going to have to deal with? 

He took a deep breath. Keep it cool. “So when exactly will my real office be finished with its renovations?”

“Hm. I’m sorry, I have no idea. That’ll be something you’ll have to discuss with the maintenance department. Honestly, they should have been done with it by the time this school year started.” 

Unbelievable. He knew he was teaching in a stuck-up private school in the middle of nowhere, but he expected better leadership than this. He better end the conversation now, or he’ll lose his cool. “Alright, I’ll do that.” 

“Anything else?” the Dean asked. Ford scoffed inwardly. This man could hardly do anything but sit quietly and try to live out the rest of his years without getting fired. 

Ford shrugged. “Uh, nope. I got it from here.” When the Dean left, Ford turned around and decided to work at home for the day. It wasn’t like he had an office. 

While that was a rocky start, Ford was excited to begin teaching. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind he could teach. And this would be a great way for him to really focus on what he should study. 

He walked into the classroom he would teach in for the next semester. It was a relatively small class. More men than women from what he could tell. Some looked like they just rolled out of bed - it was an 8:00 a.m. class - and some looked like they’d been awake for hours. Particularly one female student in the back. Her eyes were bright and she had a notebook and a pen out on her desk already. Ford couldn’t help but grin at that. It reminded him of himself in his college years not too long ago. 

Ford introduced himself to the class and was met with a collective of “morn-s.” These kids really were tired, or shy. It was the first day after all. He took role, just to make sure every student was in the right classroom. In the middle of roll call, he got to the girl that caught his eye in the back row. Samantha Jones. A junior. 

She raised her hand for him and clearly stated she was “present.” That made Ford smile again. She seemed to take her classes seriously. Hard not to like that. Especially as a professor now. 

On that good note, he started the class. Happy to know at least one person was listening. She walked up to him after class and struck up a conversation with him. How do you like it here? You’ll get used to it. I’m nervous about your class, but I’ll work hard! 

Ford was happy to find a kindred spirit among his first class. It would be easier to teach for the rest of the semester. 

Weeks go by and Ford is happy with his place in life currently. His real office is almost complete (with no help from the dean) and his class is doing well. It does not last, however, when he sees Samantha Jones absent from class one day. While not too big of a deal, Ford did miss her eager face during class. The next class period she was late. Almost 15 minutes late. She wasn’t as put together as she usually was, it looked like she rolled out of bed not five minutes before. Normally that wasn’t that big of a deal at an 8 am class, but Ford had known her to be a better dresser. Not only that, but she had her head down for the majority of the class period. Something was wrong. 

He decided to talk to her about it after class. Just to check in and see how she was doing. 

“Hey, Samantha?” Ford asked. She froze and could hardly look at him. She turned to face him making sure to hide the left side of her face from him. “Is everything alright?” 

Samantha gave him a weak half-smile. “A-Are you excited for fall break?” That was a weak attempt at changing the subject. Besides, the break was still two weeks away. Ford sighed. “Is everything alright? You look different.” 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine,” she gave him a weak half smile again, looking him almost in the face, that’s when Ford noticed. 

“What, what happened to your eye there?” That was the question that made Samantha lose it. She started crying, trying hard to hold back tears. “Uh, um…well, he…he hit me.” 

“Who did?” 

“My-my boyfriend…,” before she could finish, her head was in her hands, crying. This wasn’t good. Ford quickly put his arm around her and started leading her out of the classroom. 

“Look, just come with me to my office and we’ll talk there. Are you done with classes today?” She nods. Ford had a suspicion she wasn’t going to show up to them today if she had any more classes anyway. Ford leads her down the hall to his office until he remembers. Shit, it’s a closet. And while his new office was almost done, it wasn't exactly ready for office hours. Ford sighs, and looks at his crying student. This was sure a time to forget that little detail. “So listen,” Ford starts, hoping Samantha would understand. “Would you mind terribly if you came over to my house to talk?” 

Samantha looked at him, confused. “W-why?”

“Well, let’s just say I don’t really have an office right now.” Ford steps towards the door and opens it to show her the incredibly small space that only one person can fit into. And is actually relieved to see a smile stretch across her face. 

“Okay,” she says. “Is it far?”

“No,” he says, it’s practically across the street. 

Samantha was surprised to see that he wasn’t joking. It was a small, but nice house just behind the science building. Ford opened the door and she tentatively stepped inside. It was definitely the home of a single man. Small messes here and there. Mostly papers of research strewn about. You had to admire his dedication. 

Ford lead her to the living room. It was the cleanest room of the house (as far as she could tell) and Ford told her to sit on the couch. He then asked if she wanted anything to drink. No, so with that, he sat across from her in a chair across from the couch. 

“So, is something going on?” 

Samantha nods. “I’m not trying to miss your class or anything. I really do care about my grades.” She paused. She started trembling. Ford knew whatever was going on was difficult for her to talk about. 

“It’s just my boyfriend,” she finishes. “He’s been getting violent lately.” 

Ford arched an eyebrow. “You…stay with your boyfriend instead of the dorms on campus?” 

Samantha sighed. “Yes, I-I don’t have enough money to pay for room and board so I say I’m living at home, but I’m actually staying with my boyfriend in his apartment.” 

Ford sighed. What was he doing? Did it matter if she was living with her boyfriend? He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much when he heard that. Regardless, he’d have to keep his mouth shut and listen to the rest of her story. “Sorry for interrupting, please continue.” 

“Well, he graduated a couple of years ago, but he got his degree in a field that doesn't exactly have job security. Every time I come home, he’s either missing work or drinking. A few weeks ago I tried to talk to him about it and it just made it worse. First, he’d wake me up in the middle of the night, just to yell at me. Call me things like holier-than-thou, and bitch, that kind of thing. Then, last week, that’s when he would start beating me. He-he found out I had an internship lined up at the end of the year and I think he sort of snapped. His eyes got dark and he sort of just went crazy,” Samantha stopped and covered her face. Her shoulders began to shake as she quietly sobbed. 

Ford wasn’t sure what to do. He had never been good at comforting crying women. He then stood up and grabbed a box of tissues and handed her one when he got back to the living room. She looked up at him and took it and used it to dab at her eyes. Ford then took a seat next to her on the couch. Thinking maybe the closeness would help her with her problems or something. He looked at her while she dabbed her eyes. Before he could think about it, Ford decided to drape an arm over her. Something in the back of his head was screaming that his behavior was borderline inappropriate, but he ignored those thoughts for now. 

Samantha flinched when she felt Ford’s arm around her. It was weird, but it was a good weird. She could tell he was just trying to help. That was more than her other professors were willing to do. Then she noticed how close her face was to Ford’s. She felt her cheeks grow hot. 

“I-I’m sorry you had to see me like this,” she says as she tears her eyes away. “No, it’s okay. Don’t be,” Ford shook his head. “You can come to me whenever you need me,” he said reassuringly. Samantha’s eyes then returned to Ford’s, they seemed to be asking if he meant what he said. 

After another moment of staring into each other’s eyes, Ford did the simplest a man could do to show her his love without being invasive. His lips brushed the center of her cheek, then leaned in as he placed his weight on it. One small kiss, then another. She gasped as she felt him against her skin, the way his lips trailed a feeling of hot fire across her face. He pulled away, a slight cool sensation of his saliva on her cheek. His thumb came up and brushed it away as he smiled, her eyes opening.

Samantha couldn't believe what just happened but she knew she wanted more. She wanted to forget her awful boyfriend, and her awful grades even if just for a little while. She looked into Ford's eyes again as the realization started to dawn on him. 

What the hell was he doing?! She was his student! "Listen, Samantha, I am so-" he was cut short. Samantha had placed her lips upon his own. She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted him. 

The kiss was passionate. His tongue explored her mouth, running over her teeth. He broke away repetitively for split seconds, then would re-insert it as he repeated the actions in long drawn-out strokes. Her head bent back a little from the small amount of force, and she moaned inside his mouth as she closed her eyes. Samantha's hand then reacted without her consent and moved to behind his head as it pushed it into hers. In response he was forced deeper into her mouth and throat. She moaned in a satisfied manner as her sudden hunger was beginning to be fulfilled.

Then Ford lifts her up by the buttocks and she yelps, and quickly wraps her legs around his waist. Together they stumble towards his bedroom, which thankfully, wasn't far from his living room. They both fall onto the bed tussling and laughing between kisses. 

Samantha gasped when his hands ran up her sides, so gentle and soft. Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been that. But she went with it, swaying as he pulled the clothes off from her body. She lifted her legs to wiggle out of her jeans and panties. He slid a hand between her legs, up between the bare lips of her pussy, and was surprised at how wet she was.

He pulled and nipped at her lips while she twined her arms around his neck before they slipped around to his chest. She started to tug and pull at the buttons of his shirt, pushing his coat off his shoulders, clawing at the knot of his tie, her hands seeming to be everywhere at once until- before he even knew it- he was topless and she was groping at his trousers. It was only then, with her hands and the material brushing against it, that he realized how hard he was.

Gently, he pushed Samantha's hands away from his trousers and began to kiss her neck. Running his hands up her sides again, he didn't stop until he reached her back. He unhooked her bra and tossed it away, then lowered his mouth to her breasts. He kneaded one with his hand, rubbed his face on the other and she groaned and thrust her groin up towards him. She brushed against his hard-on. It made his cock twitch and he savored the sensation before swapping his attention to the other breast. Her fingers snaked through his hair as he decided to move downwards. 

He trailed his mouth down to her thigh and nibbled, right down to where it met her groin. She squirmed, and pushed her pussy against his hand and he could feel its soft, wet folds hot against him. With her pussy now bared, she was going crazy with anticipation, whimpering a little and grinding her hips against the mattress. He grasped a hip in either hand, holding her still, then blew on her clit. She gasped, and thrusted upwards. He then inclined his head forward and licked her softly.

Samantha leapt at his touch, and the moan that wrenched from her throat was audacious. He touched his lips around her clit, again and again. He sucked it gently into his mouth, swirled his tongue around it, and released it again. She hit the bed with her fists and almost screamed, in a frenzy of want and he let her feel his chuckle vibrate against her.

He softly sucked on her outer lips, down and then up again. He swirled his tongue around her clit, and placed his lips firmly over the top of it. He began to flick it gently with his tongue. Then slipped a hand off her hip, brought it down and pushed a finger inside her, up to the first knuckle. Her muscles were tight, she was soaking wet and he pushed his finger back and forth as he toyed with her clit and felt her whole body tense. Her hand shot down to entwine itself in his hair. Her thighs came up on either side of her head and then she released, with loud fragmented moans, her pussy contracting.

Ford sat back and licked his lips as he watched Samantha recover. He became painfully aware of his erection while watching Samantha lay there. Slowly he took off his pants and boxers. Samantha sat up as she stared at Ford. It wasn’t long but it had girth. Without thinking she sat up and placed her hand around it. Ford twitched at the contact of her hand on him, gently urging her fingers to close around the base of his shaft. Then her hand started to slide upwards, her palm a warm presence against his skin. 

Warm and slightly slick with nervous sweat, her touch was a light gripping pressure, timid in nature. But then Samantha was starting to move faster, her touch more confident, sure strokes that caressed and teased him. Ford stifled a groan, arching into her hand, trying not to wiggle his hips. 

Samantha then leaned forward and peppered soft little kisses all over the head of his cock. She flickered her tongue across the head and he expelled a heavy breath through his nostrils. When she finally wrapped her lips around him and slid down, taking a good amount of his length in the warm, slick confines of her mouth, he let out an audible sigh.

He knew he could keep going, but he didn’t want to. Then he pulled her off of him and she laid down as Ford lined up his cock with her entrance. He entered her as gently as he could. He wanted her to adjust to his size. 

He shut his eyes so she did not see the way they rolled back as he filled her, as the luscious sensation of her heat and wetness and the tight sheath of her muscles enveloped him. She wrapped her legs around his back, her ankles crossing against his buttocks and he began, very slowly, to thrust in and out of her.

He made his thrusts long and slow and soft and bent his head to lick her nipples. He sucked one up, played his mouth on and off it, kept his groin flat and hard against her mound. Suddenly she sighed, her thighs squeezed his waist and he felt her come, and picked up pace a little, even as she continued to contract hard around his cock. That felt damn good too. He propped himself up on his hands and stared down into her face, at her expression of bliss, and of love. 

He thrust himself into her a few more times as he finished inside of her. After a moment he pulled out and collapsed next to Samantha. They both panted together until Ford broke the silence. “We can’t do this again.” 

Samantha felt her heart sink when she heard him say that. Was it that bad? She suddenly felt sick. She needed to get out of his house. “I-I’m sorry,” she said as she started to get out of his bed. 

She almost made it until she felt Ford grab her arm. “No wait, that’s not what I meant. I meant we can’t do this until the end of the semester.” 

Without thinking, Samantha hugged Ford tightly. “Wait, when is the last day of the semester?” 

Ford smiled as he kissed her forehead. “Oh, you’ll know.”


End file.
